


Вне круга

by Lekreon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Circle of Magi, Desire Demons (Dragon Age), Escape, F/M, Mages, Mages (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekreon/pseuds/Lekreon
Summary: На что готов храмовник лишившийся цели в жизни, чтобы снова её обрести? Противоборство любви и долга с тяжестью последствий.





	Вне круга

\- Давай наперегонки!

Испуганные громким криком, в небо, возмущенно щебеча, поднялись птицы, отвлеченные от поиска насекомых. На заросшем поле показались две фигуры, с озорным смехом, сопутствующим шелесту применяющейся травы, направляющиеся к одинокому дереву. Добежав практически одновременно, они хлопнули руками по сморщенной старой коре, едва удержавшись на ногах, после чего один из них, мальчик лет девяти, радостно запричитал:

\- Я первый, я первый!

\- А вот и нет, я была первая! – уверяла миловидная девчушка примерно такого же возраста.

\- Ты не могла добежать быстрей меня, - возмутился он.

\- Ну-у, Кейран, пусть будет, что я первая добежала. Я за это выйду за тебя замуж, когда мы вырастим.

\- Я тебе уже пятнадцатый раз пойду на уступки под этим предлогом, Лейя, придумай что-нибудь новое.

\- Вот. Ты даже считать до стольки не умеешь, тоже мне, - девочка обиженно надула щеки, демонстративно отвернувшись в сторону.

Кейран, на её манер, так же скорчил обиженную гримасу и отвернулся, но не прошло и несколько секунд, как он тяжело выдохнул:

\- Хорошо, хорошо, я, как рыцарь, проявлю благородство.

\- Не рыцарь ты, не пущу я тебя мечом своим махать.

\- Мой дед был воином, мой отец был воином и я буду!

\- Мой бабушка была швеёй, а мама пекарка, мне теперь хлеб шить?

\- Вот глупые женщины, - усмехнулся Кейран. – Не-ет, я буду храмовником, буду нести волю Создателя по всему Тедасу. Я уже даже лириум пробовал, представляешь?

\- Врешь.

\- Да точно говорю, он такой, как молоко.

\- Балбес ты, Кейран. – Неожиданно лицо Лейи стало серьезным. – Пообещай мне, что бы ни случилось, мы женимся, и ты всегда будешь моим рыцарем.

\- Обещаю, - потрепав подругу по голове, он с улыбкой добавил. – Ты всегда сможешь в тишине и спокойствии вышивать свои пироги.

\- Да-а-а, Кейран, не примут тебя такого глупого в храмовники. Даже у меня больше шансов.

\- Девчонок не берут в солдаты, - авторитетно заявил он.

\- Вот увидишь. Я буду стараться и стану твоим командиром!

Кейран нервно усмехнулся, затем боязливо добавил:

\- Лейя, ты же не серьезно? – Девочка молча спрыгнула с корня дерева и начала скрываться в высокой траве. – Лейя!

*******

Вечерело. Лежа на соломенной подстилке, Кейран вспоминал их утренний разговор и невольно улыбался, бесцельно глядя в потолок. Он дружит с Лейей сколько себя помнит и те немногие значимые моменты в его жизни, так или иначе связаны с ней, и все, что еще предстоит пережить будут такими же, ведь иначе и быть не может. С каждым разом их шутка про будущую жену воспринимается им всё серьезней, ведь представить кого-то на этом месте кроме неё было бы абсурдно. Кейрану доводилось слышать о девушках, что выдавались замуж ради выгоды семей, и он часто ловил за собой тревогу при мысли, что Лейю может постигнуть такая же судьба.

Навязчивый шум постепенно отвлек Кейрана от своих размышлений, переключая его внимание на себя. Отдаленные крики людей на улице – о чем они было не разобрать. Заинтересовавшись, мальчик направился к двери и тут же наткнулся на своих родителей. Зарон, его отец, закаленный в боях воин, лишенный присущему ему спокойствия, тревожно закрывал ставни окон, поначалу даже не заметив подошедшего сына.

\- Что происходит? – начиная волноваться, спросил Кейран.

\- Ничего, иди обратно, - строго ответил Зарон, но его сын даже не сдвинулся с места.

\- Ты слышал отца, - вмешалась мать. – Немедленно возвращайся.

\- На нас напали? – не унимался он, но в ответ получил лишь грозный взгляд. – Если что-то случилось, разве ты не должен помочь?

\- Я как раз собирался, иди, - невнятно пробормотал Зарон.

Волнение, мучительным жаром в груди Кейрана всё усиливалось, а внутреннее предчувствие кричало о серьезности происходящего. Повинуясь необъяснимому порыву, мальчик ринулся к еще не запертым дверям, вырываясь на улицу. Доли секунды хватило, что бы заметить вдалеке улицы горящий дом – дом, который он мог бы узнать из тысячи других. Демонстрируя всё еще отличную физическую форму, его отец тут же его настиг, охватывая руками.

\- Не вмешивайся, сын, - с долей боли в голосе произнес Зарон.

На их обычно тихой улочке собралось много народу, испуганно прижимаясь к станам домов, они пропускали идущих мимо воинов, закованных в сверкающие латы, отражающие в себе блики пылающего дома. На кирасах красовались знаменитые мечи, выдающие в них храмовников церкви. Один из воинов шел впереди, ведя двоих за собой, которые в свою очередь волокли за руки какую-то девочку… Лейю. Растрепанные волосы ниспадали на лицо, вся одежда была опалена, а сама она бессильно, как кукла, волокла ноги, подчиняясь хватке суровых воинов. Жители городка провожали их взглядом, наперебой изрекая молитвы и ругательства в её адрес.

\- Лейя!!! – на грани истерики завопил Кейран, чей крик практически утонул в шуме толпы. Он хотел ринуться к ней, он хотел вырвать её из лап храмовников, но крепкие руки Зарона сдерживали его.

Отрешенная от реальности девочка подняла мокрые от слез глаза, в которых застыл ужас.

Это был последний раз, когда Кейран видел Лейю.

*******

Жизнь порой бывает очень превратна, и перспективы завидного будущего с высокой должностью, любимой женщиной и процветающей родиной в единый миг могут рухнуть, превращаясь в своё прямое отражение, хоть и виной всему служат ложные надежды, что всё будет хорошо – и неспособность справиться с реальностью, когда оказывается по-другому. Статный, голубоглазый, светловолосый рыцарь во внушающих уважения доспехах, словно сошедший со страниц героических книг, Кейран вовсе не оправдывал первые впечатления, представая перед остальными весьма ленивым и неисполнительным, что вкупе с его дерзостью порождало множество слухов о нечестном способе становлении храмовником. Очевидно, что его терпели в рядах церкви лишь благодаря высокому чину его знаменитого отца Зарона, но говорить об этом вслух никто не решался – репутация храмовников среди людей должна быть чиста и безукоризненна, но сам Кейран не слишком мешался начальству, ведь громкое имя всегда шло впереди и никому никакого дела не было до него самого.

Созывали сбор, очевидно служащий очередной учебной проверкой готовности храмовников и демонстрацией какой-либо активности в их небольшом городке, но на этот раз, отчего-то им понадобилось собирать всех почти на закате. Не смотря на близость Круга магов, его гарнизон исправно выполнял свою работа, а заодно и всю близлежащую, оставляя своим городским коллегам лишь наиболее черную и скучную работу, отчего подобные построения были частым явлением. Кейран неохотно плелся к месту сбора слушая разговоры соратников, пытаясь узнать побольше информации, но тщетно, остальные знали не больше него. Не дожидаясь пока солдаты займут свои места, местный капитан – полный, лысый мужчина с густой черной бородой, - громким окликом привлек к себе внимание:

\- Хэй! Слушайте сюда, пришло сообщение, что в Круге что-то произошло и оттуда сбежали несколько малефикаров…

\- Отступников, - беззаботно поправил Кейран.

\- Видит Создатель, еще скажешь хоть слово и пожалеешь о том дне, когда научился говорить! – угрожающе прокричал капитан. – Нам точно не известно, что случилось у магов, и мы не будем рисковать, если беглецы не упадут вам в ноги с мольбой о пощаде, убивать не раздумывая. Храмовники Круга быстро их найдут, наша же задача помешать им далеко уйти. Я назначу патрули. Да покарает Андрасте эту магическую мерзость.

«Сохрани нас Создатель», - пронеслись возгласы среди собирающихся воинов. Совсем скоро к ним подошел сержант отряда, в котором служил Кейран.

\- Шутки кончились, в этот раз всё очень серьезно. Нам поручили стеречь подходы к лесу на юге, вероятность, что отступники направятся туда очень велика, поэтому не теряйте бдительность. Идем.

Предчувствие опасности вызывало трепет и волнение в сердце Кейрана, но, зная о предвзятом отношении к себе, внешне он старался сохранять спокойствие, что бы никто не подумал, что он дал слабину. Чем дальше их отряд отходил от возникшей в городе суеты, тем спокойнее становилось воинам, но важность порученного им задания сохраняла некоторое напряжение. Совсем скоро они уже приближались к улесью.

\- Не высовывайтесь, не шумите, - наставлял сержант. – Расходитесь по парам вдоль опушки, но так, что бы находиться в видимости и слышимости других. Если вдруг обнаружите отступника, тут же оповестите остальных и нападайте, никого не жалейте. Если возникнет какая-нибудь сложность, не рискуйте, отступите, не теряя противника из виду, и дождитесь подмоги. Помните, чему вас учили.

\- А, может, устроим засаду? – предложил один из храмовников.

\- Нет, убьем одного, это спугнет остальных, они потеряют много времени на поиск другого пути, не забывайте нашу первостепенную задачу.

\- А если они попытаются прорваться силой? – поинтересовался Кейран.

\- Это уже хуже, но мы всю жизнь учились бороться против магов, наши навыки и вера в Андрасте помогут нам. Всем всё ясно?

\- Да, сэр, - хором ответили храмовники и тут же разошлись по своим постам.

\- Волнуешься? – спросил Вауро напарник Кейрана по пути к лесу.

\- Немного, - честно ответил парень. – Но это всяко лучше, чем целыми днями доспехи начищать.

\- Верно.

Убедившись, что они ушли не дальше положенного, храмовники заняли свою позицию, приготовившись к долгой бессонной ночи. Время тянулось медленно, от длительного бездействия накатывала усталость и через несколько часов начало казаться, что всё миновало. Кейран, облокотившись на дерево, рассматривал звездное небо, изредка озираясь по сторонам, Вауро же нес свой пост более ответственно, неспешно прогуливаясь вокруг. Едва не засыпая, Кейран устало прикрыл глаза и сквозь дремоту осознал, что слышит какой-то шорох. На удивление резко взбодрившись, он оглянулся в сторону леса, убедившись в реальности послышавшихся звуков, а вместе с ними заметив легкое движение. Немного пройдя вперед, он увидел несколько силуэтов крадущихся между деревьями, что обернулись на шелест листвы под его ногами. Единовременно он выхватил свой меч, а один из магов воспламенил свои руки, немного озарив окрестности – и оба застыли в изумлении. Ни множество прошедших лет, ни тусклый свет не помешали им узнать столь знакомые черты друг друга – это было его драгоценная Лейя, чье появление в единый миг накрыло Кейрана потоком перемешавшихся чувств, от привязанности детства и тоски расставания, до настоящего страха от происходящего. Три её спутника-мага трусливо спрятались за спиной своего очевидного лидера, которая в исступлении смотрела на своего потенциального палача.

\- Лейя, - дрожащим голосом произнес Кейран, не веря в действительность, но быстро к ней вернувшись, услышав шаги приближающегося напарника.

\- Кейран, у тебя тут всё… о, Андрасте, - воскликнул Вауро, увидев магов.

\- Нет! Нет, не надо никого звать, - запаниковал парень.

Словно не слыша его, Вауро глубоко вздохнул, собираясь кричать, но его рот быстро заткнула рука подоспевшего Кейрана. Глухо промычав, храмовник с силой оттолкнул парня, что тот упал на спину, и повернувшись в сторону ближайших воинов коротко окликнул их. Лежа на земле, Кейран всё больше поддавался панике, не в состоянии придумать выход из сложившийся ситуации; нащупав рукой увесистый камень, он, повинуясь какому-то безумному порыву, подскочил на ноги и с размаху нанес удар по затылку Вауро, повалив его на землю, затем ещё один и еще, пока в осознании содеянного не отпустил своё окровавленное орудие. Вот-вот должны были подоспеть другие храмовники и Кейран это понимал. Неуклюже поднимаясь, он прошептал: «Бежим!»: - подгоняя шокированных магов. На удивление, послушавшись его, они ринулись вдогонку, огибая все более частые деревья, углубляясь в лес. Совсем скоро измотанные беглецы окончательно выдохлись, вынужденные остановиться и перевести дух. Лишь только маги спрятались за толстыми корнями дерева, Кейран тут же заключил Лейю в объятья, казалось, не собираясь её отпускать до самого утра. Она оба молчали, понимая, что слова сейчас излишни, но, как бы им ни хотелось, этот миг им не остановить. Неохотно отпуская девушку, Кейран внимательно осмотрелся, замечая вдалеке тусклые огни.

\- Нас ищут, - озвучил свои догадки парень. – Скоро весь лес будет кишеть солдатами.

\- Что же нам делать? – испуганно спросила Лейя.

\- Нам говорили, что вы можете сдаться, может, всё обойдется? – неуверенно предположил Кейран.

\- Ни за что! – воскликнула хрупкая, казалось, совсем еще девочка в потрепанной мантии. – Нас мучали и убивали даже в самой башне Круга, теперь, когда мы сбежали, нас точно не пощадят.

\- Она права, - подтвердила Лейя. – Нас, если поймают, точно убьют, а может и тебя. Наверняка они нашли мертвого храмовника.

\- Может, мы сможем пробраться незамеченными? – предположил столь же юный, как та девочка, маг.

\- Можно попытаться, если что, я вас защищу, - сказал Кейран.

\- Без оружия?

Удивленно схватившись за ножны, храмовник обнаружил отсутствие своего меча, лишь только сейчас вспоминая, что обронил его в схватке с Вауро.

\- Медлить нельзя, - уверенно произнесла Лейя. – Если мы не сможем прокрасться, мы пробьемся к спасению.

\- Что?!

\- Пойдем напрямик, ты будешь первым, если мы наткнемся на храмовников, ты их отвлечешь, что бы мы смогли с ними справиться.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне убить своих соратников? – возмутился Кейран.

\- Не убить, а лишь отвлечь, что бы помочь нашему спасению! – разъяснила разницу Лейя.

\- Это же одно и то же!

\- Нет, убить – это забить камнем, например, - недвусмысленно намекнула девушка. – Брось, может, мы никого и не встретим.

\- О, Создатель, - храмовник схватился за лицо, пытаясь справиться с навалившимся стрессом. – Хорошо, пусть будет так, ладно!

Как будто пытаясь избежать продолжения этой темы, Кейран, не дав отдохнуть ни себе, ни магам, перескочил корни, служащие укрытием, и стремительно направился вперед. Под гнетом страха, он постоянно оступался, наваливаясь на деревья, но продолжал идти. Его голова полнилась мутными мыслями, не позволяя сосредоточиться, отчего всё время до рассвета прошло для него будто в бреду, и лишь вместе с проблесками зари ясность начала приходить и в его ум. Лес заметно поредел, совсем скоро и они выберутся, а этот кошмар наконец-то закончится. Навязчивое желание так сильно пленило разум Кейрана, что он совершенно не слышал хруст веток неподалеку и лишь последующий оклик сумел вернуть его в реальность:

\- Стоять!

Кейран непроизвольно замер, медленно поворачиваясь к говорившему. Перед ним, словно из ниоткуда, показался небольшой отряд храмовников, ведомый, судя по наплечникам и прочим деталям доспеха, сержантом. Заметив на встречном аналогичный доспех, воины заметно расслабились, но продолжали проявлять некоторую осторожность.

\- Кто ты? – поинтересовался сержант, подходя ближе, но тут же сам ответил на свой вопрос: – А, Кейран, что ты здесь делаешь? Я слышал, с твоим отрядом произошел какой-то инцидент.

\- Да, мы наткнулись на магов, - неуверенно начал парень. – Мы сражались… я заблудился в лесу.

\- Очень на тебя похоже. Мы как раз их ищем, пока побудешь с нами, потом во всём разберемся.

\- Да, я…

Кейран заметил, что некоторые храмовники тревожно осматриваются, словно заметили что-то. Вновь начиная нервничать, он, сокрушенно выдохнув, шагнул вперед и со всей силы ударил сержанта кулаком по лицу, отчего он, пошатнувшись, упал на колено. Храмовники разразились удивленными выкриками и быстро направились к Кейрану, но тут же их ряды объяло внезапное пламя, порождая неразбериху. Из темноты леса, освещая округу, с мощным грохотом вылетел массивный огненный сгусток, ударяясь об дерево, поджигая его и с треском разламывая ствол, роняя его прямиком на суетящихся храмовников. Обернувшись на шум, сержант сразу же получил мощный разряд молнии в спину, отбросивший его в этот пылающий ад, куда полетело еще несколько заклинаний, окончательно погребая несчастных воинов под мощью внезапной атаки. Крики людей, обгоревшая плоть, смерть бывших союзников застыли перед глазами Кейрана, вводя его в оцепенение. «Бежим, нам нужно бежать!» - глухо, как в отдалении раздался голос Лейи, но он её не понимал. Совсем еще ребёнок, маленькая девочка собирает на кончике своего посоха силу, которую она еще не способна полностью осознать, и, с пугающей жестокость, добивает выживших.

\- Что же я наделал? – ужаснулся Кейран. – Как я теперь вернусь обратно?

\- Так и не нужно возвращаться, иди с нами. Со мной, - Лейя встала перед ним, взяв за руки.

\- Это невозможно. Куда мы пойдем, где я найду лириум?

\- Церковь не единственная, кто обладает лириумом, мы со всем справимся. Вместе.

Воодушевленная своей речью, Лейя бросилась к Кейрану на шею, одаряя его жарким поцелуем. В этот миг реальность по-настоящему перестала существовать. Это то, о чем он мечтал всю свою жизнь – один лишь поцелуй стал важнее всех свершенных и будущих потерь. Теперь Кейран точно знал, что должен делать.

Аккуратно отстраняясь от девушки, полный решимости, он взглянул в её глаза – и она всё поняла без слов. Обворожительно улыбнувшись, Лейя, не отпуская руку, начала уходить. Он последовал за ней.

*******

Им удалось выбраться из леса, а вместе с ним за окрестности города, значительно повышая шанс своего побега. Тяжело давался выбор дальнейшего пути – храмовники явно продолжат свои поиски, поэтому было очевидно, что оставаться и прятаться не получится. Двигаться на запад, к Денериму, тоже был не лучшим вариантом, хоть в крупных городах и не будут разводить тревогу, но влияние и распространенность церкви не позволит в них укрыться. То же касается и севера, близлежащий город явно давно задействован в их поимке. Деревни на юге казались хорошим вариантом, но маленькое население гарантирует тесное знакомство и прибывшие путники прикуют всеобщее внимание и, наверняка, гонец с вестями уже там побывал, сообщив о побеге. Чем больше они не будут высовываться, тем сложнее их будет найти, решили беглецы, а потому был выбран путь на юго-запад, к землям баннов: достаточно людно, что бы скрыться, достаточно далеко, что бы не бояться слухов, достаточно мало храмовников, что бы не бояться раскрытия. Оставалась главная проблема: дотуда еще нужно было добраться.

Магия очень опасна и сильна, Кейрана воспитывали, что бы с ней бороться и совсем недавно он воочию увидел, почему магов так боятся, но если её контролировать и направлять в нужное русло, она становилась великолепным помощником – возможно, именно об этом и говорила Андрасте. С молниями Райнис охотиться становилось намного проще, огонь Келя легко разжигал костры, а Лейя укрывала их от непогоды и помогала в пути. Поначалу Кейрану явно казалось, что применять магию таким образом, значит злоупотреблять ею, но без этого они бы не справились. Со временем, глядя как запуганные дети с такой уверенностью и властью пользуются своими силами, Кейран начал задаваться вопросом, не сами ли храмовники загоняют магов в те рамки, когда они начинают использовать свои способности во вред и поддаются влиянию демонов? Безусловно, им нужен контроль, но не тюрьма. Если бы он только мог всё изменить.

Кейран уже и не помнит, сколько дней прошло с момента их побега, можно ли считать, что всё позади и им удалось скрыться? Никто из магов так и не смог дать внятного ответа, что же всё-таки произошло в Круге, что им удалось сбежать и сумеют ли их выследить по филактериям. Понемногу в нем начали закрадываться сомнения в происходящем и подозрения, что маги что-то скрывают, но пути назад уже не было, Лейя была права – если Кейран решит вернуться, вероятно, его будет ждать казнь и даже Зарон не сможет помочь. Перенести вину на Лейю, выдумать историю о ранении, которое он сам себе нанесет, отчаянном выживании в лесу… абсурд; тем более предавать ту, ради которой он уже предал своих соратников? Да и от доспеха он давно избавился, как пора избавиться от попыток вернуть прошлое.

\- Кейран, - отвлек его от размышлений, видимо, не первый оклик Лейи.

\- Что такое?

\- Кель нашел какую-то пещеру, выглядит как неплохое укрытие, посмотрим?

\- Да, конечно, нам давно пора где-то отдохнуть.

Долго идти не пришлось, в нескольких минутах пути действительно скрывался проход в пещеру, возле которого их встретил юный маг.

\- Вот вы где, - он махнул головой в сторону находки. – Судя по всему, здесь раньше кто-то жил, но сейчас пещера покинута.

\- Вот как? – удивился Кейран, проходя внутрь.

Просторный грот действительно больше походил на заброшенное жилище: подобие настила из хвороста и листьев, подстилки у стен, огороженный костер. Лагерь все еще был в приличном состоянии, хотя было заметно, что за ним давно никто не ухаживает, но в их положении найти подобное место было сродни чуду.

\- Интересно, кто здесь раньше жил? – Лейя заинтересованно осматривала лагерь.

\- Кем бы они ни были, я им сильно благодарен! Остаток дня сможем провести здесь. Лейя, приведите тут с Келем всё в порядок, а мы с Райнис раздобудем чего-нибудь поесть.

\- Как скажешь, - улыбнулась девушка.

\- Скоро вернемся, - с этими словами храмовник покинул пещеру.

Райнис ожидала их у выхода, обхватив себя за локти, съежившись, словно от холода. Хмуро глянув на подошедшего Кейрана, она отвернулась, пробормотав:

\- Не нравится мне здесь.

\- Почему? По-моему отличное место.

\- Не знаю. Ты не находишь всё это странным?

\- Нисколько, это же Ферелден, здесь в лесах людей живет больше, чем в городах.

\- Ты с эльфами путаешь, - ворчала девочка.

\- Ладно тебе, это всяко лучше, чем мерзнуть под небом. Ты, вон, продрогла вся, хоть согреешься.

\- Может быть, может так, - вдохнула она.

\- Пойдем, поищем наш будущий ужин, - Кейран подбадривающе её приобнял, отправляясь в лес.

За охотой время пролетело незаметно и уже вечером они все вместе собрались у костра в пещере, разделяя трапезу. Усталость и постоянный стресс давали о себе знать, отчего ужин проходил в преобладающей тишине с редкими беседами на отвлеченные темы. Кель и вовсе всё время молчал, понуро сидя в стороне. Последние пару дней его настроение заметно ухудшалось, но если поначалу он хоть пытался это скрывать, то сейчас его переживания стали очевидны. Кейран долго за ним наблюдал, ссылаясь на их положение, но, на всякий случай, решил выяснить причину. Поднимаясь из-за костра, он уже собрался подойти к магу, как почувствовал прикосновение к плечу, - подошедшая Лейя тревожно на него посмотрела, прошептав: «Идем», - и направилась к выходу из пещеры. Оглянувшись сначала на Келя, потом на Лейю, Кейран с удивлением последовал за ней.

Дождавшись его, девушка опасливо заглянула в проем пещеры, словно опасаясь подслушивания.

\- Ты тоже это заметил? – тихо проговорила Лейя.

\- Тоску Келя? В этом нет ничего удивительного, он же еще ребенок, которому пришлось всё это пережить.

\- Он не просто ребенок, Кейран, - девушка выглядела встревоженной. – Я тебе не рассказывала всю правду, - она наклонилась поближе, переходя на шепот. – Это он помог нам сбежать и… он использовал магию крови.

\- Что?! – едва не выкрикнул храмовник.

\- Я боялась, что ты убьешь его, так же, как боялась его самого.

\- Всё это время мы шли бок о бок с малефикаром. Не могу поверить.

\- Всё шло хорошо, но последнее время Кель сам не свой. Он устал, он готов сдаться, понимаешь? Ты лучше меня знаешь, что бывает, когда маги, тем более такие, дают слабину.

\- И что же нам делать?

\- Я знаю что, - Лейя достала из-под накидки ножны с мечом, что они забрали у одного из тех храмовников. – Нам нужно убить его, пока он не сделал этого с нами.

\- Если другого выбора нет, - смирился Кейран, принимая меч. – Сейчас мы можем застать его врасплох.

Пряча ножны за поясом, он неуверенно вернулся обратно в пещеру. Кель всё так же сидел неподалеку от костра, ни о чем не подозревая. Еще несколько шагов. Услышав звон доставаемого клинка, он быстро обернулся – страх, последнее, что промелькнуло в его глазах, перед тем, как Кейран нанес свой удар, окропляя стены и пол пещеры кровью. Испуганно вскрикнув, Райнис подскочила на ноги, хватаясь за посох и тут же выпуская в Кейрана разряд молнии. Ожидая подобных действий, он закрылся рукой, концентрируясь на ударе и, благодаря силе храмовника, практически не получил повреждений, оставаясь на ногах. В один рывок сократив расстояние, Кейран толкнул магессу, роняя её на пол и подставляя к горлу меч.

\- Не двигайся! – воскликнул парень. – Я всё объясню.

\- Что ты делаешь? – пробормотала шокированная Райнис.

\- Я…

\- Он делает то, - Лейя неспешно подошла к Кейрану, ласково обхватив его руку с мечом. - Что должен.

Сжав руки, она подалась вперед, толкая меч, что пронзил шею девочки. Отпуская рукоять, Кейран отошел назад, удивленно смотря на девушку.

\- Зачем ты это сделала?!

\- Так было нужно, - Лейя обернулась, взглянув не него блестящими от восторга глазами.

\- Для чего?!

\- Ти-ише, нам двоим никто не нужен, - томно произнесла она, подходя ближе.

\- Лейя, мне кажется, что…

Не успел он договорить, как его заткнул страстный поцелуй девушки. Нащупав шнуровку мантии, она распустила её, на мгновение отрываясь от Кейрана, что бы скинуть с себя одежду, оставаясь практически полностью обнаженной. Снова накинувшись на парня, Лейя утопала в его поцелуях, оттаскивая назад к костру. Завалившись на подстилки, они тут же все запачкались в крови, но полностью поглощенные друг другом, не обращали на это никакого внимания. Страх, удивление, сомнения в миг ушли, уступая место необузданной страсти, заставлявшей забыть о произошедшем – сейчас для Кейрана существовала только она; её нежная шея, небольшая грудь, к которой он примкнул губами, вызывая игривый смех девушки.

\- Теперь ты мой, - хищно произнесла Лейя необычно звонким голосом.

Страстная ночь, смерть спутников, долгое путешествие, прошлая жизнь – всё потускнело, лишаясь деталей, смешавшись в единый миг, что блеклыми красками маячил на задворках сознания. Кейран медленно и сонно открыл глаза, устремляя взгляд в резное дерево, вместо сырого камня. Роскошная кровать с сиреневым балдахином, мягкое бело-сиреневое белье, всё было таким знакомым и родным, что он был практически уверен, что здесь и засыпал – вчера, позавчера, всю жизнь. Почувствовав рядом шевеление, Кейран повернулся, обнаружив обнаженную Лейю, мирно спящую на его плече. Слегка вздрогнув, он разбудил её, вызывая недовольное ворчание.

\- Уже проснулся? – пролепетала Лейя.

\- Лейя? А где маги… пещера? – удивленно спросил парень.

\- Чего-о? Ты что с Морозных гор свалился? – усмехнулась она.

\- Андрасте. – Кейран уронил голову на подушку, осознавая произошедшее. – Ты не представляешь, какой мне сон приснился.

В тот день её не забирали в Круг, а местные ополченцы всего лишь спасли из пожара, после чего Кейрана мучало детское воображение заполненное представлениями о храмовниках. Они выросли, поженились; он был солдатом, ставшим героем и получившим дворянский титул, а это их имение. Через несколько комнат спит их дочь, а двор охраняет их любимый мабари Джарк.

\- Потом расскажешь, давай еще поспим, - жалобно простонала Лейя.

\- Сиреневый, мой любимый цвет, - улыбнулся Кейран.

\- Поздравляю, - уже засыпая, прошептала девушка.

Продолжая счастливо улыбаться, он обнял свою возлюбленную, медленно закрывая глаза...


End file.
